Broken Glass
by Cursed Shadowblade of Doom
Summary: After Mission City, everyone expected life to go back to normal.  When the Decepticons arrived again, no one expected them to have human allies, much less kids.  How will they change the outcome of this ancient war?


Transformers © Hasbro. Not ours. However, Heather, Jess, and Raven are ours, and they are just as epic. *grins*

So basically this is what happens when Shadow and Curse get together one night and go, "You know, what would happen if the girls bonded with the Decepticons instead of the Autobots?" Stories like this get spawned.

Picks up with movie 2, right after Sam's parents leave the college. Assume Jazz lived through the first movie, cuz you know, we just love Jazz.

**ch 1**

The first thing Sam noticed about her was her short-cropped hair. Heck, _Sam_ probably had longer hair than this girl did, and it was spiked up in a way that made it look like she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. Add that to her torn-to-hell jeans, scuffed boots, and well worn tank top, and she looked more like she belonged in a biker bar than a college.

Just goes to show that some colleges accepted everybody.

Leo nudged him as they walked to class. "Hey bro – check out the freak."

"Yeah." Sam nodded absently. "I wonder who she is."

"I wanna know how she got past Sharksy and Faster." Leo muttered. "She's not on the pretty betties list." Sam merely rolled his eyes. Leo continued on. "Now, Alice, on the other hand – "

Sam tuned him out. He already knew far more about Alice than he ever wanted to know, and most of it was pure speculation on Leo's part (unless he had known Alice for a lot longer than Sam expected, and he really didn't want to go there). He simply watched this girl who didn't look quite right.

From the other side of the hall, Heather Turner leaned against the wall and watched Sam Witwicky and Leo Spitz walk towards and past her. Dark brown eyes tracked them until they were out of sight. She had seen Sam look at her. She knew exactly what it meant, too.

"Looks like you've made contact."

Heather glanced to the side. "Alice. I keep trying to tell you mechs, being human is not a good thing." she said in a off-handed manner. Alice smiled at her.

"Maybe. But it does have its advantages."

"Especially when you're a bombshell." Heather retorted gamely. "So you got stuck with this detail too, huh?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. Blackhawk is waiting for us to bring Sam Witwicky in. Your sisters are waiting for you at the base."

Heather nodded. "Figures. I still say Raven cheated with the straws."

That earned her a laugh. "It wouldn't surprise me. This is Raven, after all."

Heather snickered. "Yeah. You should get going – humans like you don't talk to humans like me for long, you know."

Alice glanced around. "Yes, I have noticed that." She turned on her heel and paused a brief moment. "I'll keep in touch. We need to work quickly before the Autobots figure it out."

Heather merely gave her a look. "No slag. Hey, if you get the chance, tell Jess and Raven they suck."

Alice merely laughed and sashayed away. Heather sighed and glanced down at her notebook. Technically, she had no classes (not unlike Alice) but she needed the cover. With an absent shrug, she plopped down on the ground and started writing in the notebook. She had no book, but if anyone asked, she could claim she was writing a paper for a class or something.

Her wrist itched. A small smile touched her lips as she looked out the window. She could just barely see the contrails of three F-22 Raptors performing maneuvers just over the college. Since there was an Air Force base not too far from there, it wasn't an uncommon sight. It gave Starscream and his trine a good excuse to make fly-bys while Heather was off-base. She stood up and moved to the window, watching as the trine performed twists, flips, and other high-speed maneuvers that would have made her throw up if she was riding with them.

This little venture had better be worth it.

/-/

The Decepticon base was not what anyone would have expected. Out in space, on the dark side of the Moon in orbit, a ship hung silently. This was where the hatchlings stayed in incubation chambers, where the ultimate Leader of the Decepticons recovered from ancient injuries, where Decepticon soldiers came and went as Megatron issued orders, and currently where two humans were waiting for transport back down to the Earth base. Jessica and Raven Turner sat patiently on Megatron's shoulders, listening intently as the Fallen issued his orders. Raven's lip curled in a sneer as the Fallen's gaze landed on her. He sneered in kind.

"You should kill them now, Megatron." he said quietly. "They're nothing more than a hindrance."

"My soldiers are fond of them." Megatron replied.

"It's a weakness you cannot afford."

Jess scowled. "Oi! We're right here ya know!" she bit out. "And we can take care of ourselves."

"You would do well to show me respect, fleshling." the Fallen growled.

Raven snorted. "Why? Wasn't you we pledged allegiance to."

Megatron silenced them both with a raised hand. "I know what to do, Master." he said flatly. "Let me conduct my soldiers as I see fit. We will not fail again."

"Good." The Fallen leaned back and shuttered his optics, a clear dismissal. Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously, but he merely turned and walked away.

As soon as they were out of audio range, Jess exploded. "He's a fragger." she growled. "Thinks he can tell us what we can and cannot do – aft."

Raven nodded. "For once, I'm in full agreement. Besides, he's the one who ordered Heather to Earth. We could have stayed or gone together, but no – only one of us had to go." She rolled her eyes. Megatron chuckled.

"It does not seem quite fair, does it?" he murmured in agreement. "However, for now we must follow his orders."

Jess glanced at him. "Seriously? We're just gonna let him call the shots when you've been doing this for how long without his help?"

Megatron grinned. "You heard his plans. You heard his weakness."

Raven grinned. "Oh good. So we're gonna do away with the old rust bucket."

"Indeed." Megatron said softly. "I'm sending you two down to Earth. Starscream's trine will look after you. If Heather or Alice look like they're going to need help, you know what to do."

"Definitely." Jess agreed.

"Can we just let them kill Alice?" Raven asked. "I hate her."

Megatron shrugged. "If you want."

"Awesome!"


End file.
